50 Helpful Tips To Future Generation By Tiffany
by TiffanyBreaks
Summary: Hi, I'm TiffanyBreaks, and I started writing this handy little tip book for the future generation of Hogwarts. It's just my idea on how to survive your fourth year. I stalk Harry Potter. Well not stalk but, I stare alot. Can you believe that boy is 16?
1. Chapter 1: Tip One, Because of Bobby

**Hi, this is my first story, I sta**r**ted it on it didn't go as well as hoped, so I re-did it and tried it on here.  
It's not all about Tiffany, she follows Harry around (not like a stalker) it is set in Harry's seventh Year.  
You get to see the Trio and some of my own vibrant characters.  
Its lots of laughed and much to read.  
Tiffany is a very sarcastic girl, she really has some anger problems and her friend's are looking into  
"Anger Managment" for her, along with her crush on Harry and her emotional issues, you get helpful tips on how to deal with the odd situation with everyday teenage (witch) life, in Hogwarts.**

* * *

Ugh, today was dreadful, like everyday, but today I felt like poking out my eyeballs.  
Someone bumped into me today, a first year and he didn't even notice. I think I'm the most unnoticed girl in school: Except for Bobby who I can't get to stop noticing me. 

I only have one friend, her name is Brenda Evian. Just like me she is unpopular and unnoticed. This is why we're such good friends. So I have plans to meet Brenda at the great hall around five, it exactly four fifty eight, I have two minutes to run from charms to the great hall. This is going to be blast.

"Excuse me" Ok only have way there "Out of my way "Do you know how hard it is to run all the way from charms to the great hall? NOT EASY. Brenda I don't care about her anymore now I need food. She'll be mad if I'm late, Brenda constantly telling me I'm not punctual, I'm going to punch her how about that?

Oops, I just hit a first year in the head. Oh I hope she's ok. Never mind must get to the great hall. Open the doors and I'm here. I check my watch; Five 0' two. Not bad once you think about that fact that I had to knock down an innocent first year to make it, but I did. "Tiffany! Over here" I hear Brenda call my name over to the Hufflepuff table.

Oh did I forget to mention I'm a Hufflepuff? Yeah I did. Well I am! So I sat next to Brenda who of course was staring at Ron Weasly like he was a god of some sort.

"Attention to Brenda" I said snapping my fingers in front of her face. "He is human you know that Brenda?" I asked her rolling my eyes. "

Oh shut it Tiff" Brenda said wiping drool off her face.

How did she end up liking Ron? I mean there is a perfectly HOT Harry Potter she could be in love with, but she picks Weasly? Ugh, I don't get this girl! Ok, so anyway I look over to Potter who to my shock is not staring at the usual Cho chang, or at least that's what he was doing last year, but this time he had his attention on none other than Ginny Weasly.

WHAT THE HELL WITH THE WEASLY'S? I'm sorry about that phew. SO he's staring his eyes out at Ginny. I wish I was her to be frank, I wouldn't mind having Harry Potter stare at me. Eh anyway back to Brenda, she had a major obsession with Ron, I am looking into helping her with that.

"Brenda I think we need to stop this obsession you have-" Jesus not him.

"Hello Tiffany my love" It was Bobby! Damn Bobby Brinks from Ravenclaw.I thought I told this boy to go eat a goat or something.

"What in the bloody hell do you want now?" I asked rolling my eyes.

I do that a lot, roll my eye I mean.

"Why Tiffany my love, I want _you_" Eww this guy is getting to me bad.

Bobby Brinks is short, I'm 5'7 and he is to my chest so do the math. He has the trademark ocean blue Brinks eyes. Really white, like pale, and his dirty blonde hair always looked unwashed. He was your average mini stalker.

Bobby Brinks my like mini stalker he's only in his second year, he has some weird_ Obsession _with me.

Its getting really Gross, one time I saw him watching me brush my teeth in the girls lavatory, the next day my tooth brush went mysteriously missing.

Yeah right he took it! Brenda thinks it's sweet; I on the other hand would like to punch him just like I would Brenda.

I have a lot of aggression towards a lot of people. Anyway

"Ew, Bobby you little git, leave me alone" I said making a face as if about to blow chunks. Brenda laughed. Oh how I'd like to whack her in the face one good time.

"Fine, I will leave you for now, but I will return for you my love, you will always be in my dreams" ugh, One of those things you don't want to know.

Great some little twelve years old is probably getting randy just by looking at my toothbrush. If, I weren't so hungry I would hit Brenda just for smiling at him.

I forgot about Bobby and filled my plate with eggs and bacon.

But oh Bobby never gives up, does he! No, he decided to try again as I was sipping pumpkin juice. "I love you tiffany" He shouted from the Ravenclaw table.  
I spilt the juice on Brenda thankfully.

"Tiff" She huffed wiping the juice of her face.

"Sorry" Really I wasn't she needed it she thought his little 'crush' was cute, and sweet!  
HA TAKE THAT! Juice on your face!

Great now Bobby is walking towards the table. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I thought al Ravenclaw's were supposed to be smart?

He asked me, what's up with this kid, take a hint buddy! "No, now get away Bobby"

There's a huge hint, TAKE IT!

Oh no not Bobby had had to grab my hand and kiss it, ok time to make this kid get the picture. I whipped out my wand "Relacore" I said bubbles lifted him into the air. "Now Bobby I think we should just be friends" I told him as he was now about my height. "Ok, But I'll love you forever" He said. The entire hall was watching, even Potter and his friends.

Maybe this'll get me noticed by someone, anyone besides Bobby Brinks!

I'm putting this in the tip book, the tip book is something I recently started, it doesn't have any yet, I just made the rules of it and such. It's just a notebook with a nice little charm to lock it from anyone's eyes other than my own and Brenda's, I'm not good at charms so it probably doesn't work that well. Back to the book, it is just my tips for the next generation for Hogwarts Hufflepuff's.  
Maybe even other houses?

**_Tiffany's Tips.  
_1. When your mini stalker wont leave you alone, HEX him!**

* * *

What did you guys think? I love Tiffany myself.  
I think she is just a hole load of spunk, it doesn't tell you much of what she looks like, or the others around her but that comes in later, next chapter is sort of odd, more contact with Harry though.  
Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Tip Two, For Brenda

**My Second chapter, I got one review and I'm hoping for lots more!**

* * *

Bloody hell I hate school, I should just drop out and try to join the army or something.  
It'd be much simpler, I shoot some people, and I'd fight some people end of story.  
But no, I have to go to school, which isn't just shooting and fighting it's worse than that.  
You've got, boys, teacher, grades, finals, and cliques.

Oh yeah even in Hogwarts you have cliques. Well most cliques are just people who only talk to people in their house. Example; Draco, pansy, crabb, goyal. Ek, how those four make my stomach turn, and no not in a good way!

And then you have the PGW crew. Potter, Granger, Weasly crew to be exact.  
Now the PGW does talk outside of their house, like Harry was once with Cho Chang as I might have mentioned earlier.

Quick note: I HATE CHO CHANG, for personal reasons. Ok not really I feel like she was stupid for not sticking with Potter, yes I call him Potter I don't go by first name basis.

SINCE I NEVER TALK TO THE BOY! I mean yeah if I were to speak to him, I would most likely call him Harry. I never had the chance to though; I might take the time out this year to say 'hi' but that will be the most that will come out of my mouth.

Now back to the cliques. The PGW trust only the people within it. Ravenclaw talks to some people not all. I know one thing for sure though I'm not in a clique.

Never will be either, I won't be in a PGWB no, I'll always be just Tiffany.

Not that that is much. Since most of the students here does not even know my name.

Yeah my life here is just peachy. I have gone an entire term with speaking a single word to a person, besides Brenda of course.

But this year I'm going to talk to Potter- Not again- Bobby Brinks in coming.

"Oi' Tiffany" Ugh this kid needs to take a break already, I mean twice a week was bad enough but now everyday. "Oi' Bobby, I'm not Tiffany, I'm here twin sister. She left to go. To Go SOMEWHRE" Good one Tiff!

He was ten feet away.

I hurried myself to run from the corridor into an abandon classroom.

"Jesus that kid needs to take a rest" I said leaning against the door.

There stood Luna Lovegood "Hello Tiffany"

Whoa this girl knows my name? Well then again Luna Lovegood is also a weird one, just like me.

"Hello Luna" Luna is a nice girl, a bit of a loon but nice.

"Running from that stalker I suppose?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Duh Tiff this weird girl knows a lot more then you think.

"I heard him outside the door looking for you" Right.

"Yeah, he's a bit loony" Stupid, don't say loony to Luna Lovegood.

"We all are these days" She picked up her bag "I assume that there aren't any more Ravenclaw's awaiting me to come out?"

What?

"Not that I seen" She walked towards the door.

"Good, they were bulling me earlier" Poor thing.

"No, they've gone" I feel bad for her, I'm unnoticed, but she's picked on.

"Well, I must be going I have to meet a friend" Luna Lovegood has friends?

"Alright then" I said moving away from the door.

This girl has Friends, and I have giggling Brenda "Great" Oops I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Luna smiled. "Would you like to join me?" She asked opening the door.

This girl is sweet why does people pick on her?

"Yeah, I would like that" Who does this girl hang out with?

So we walked out of the classroom into the corridor, she lead me outside.  
I'm curious now to see who this girl socializes with?

We're outside and she's walking to the old oak tree on the grounds.

There's like four kids under it, one with black hair, and two read head.  
Also a girl with Brown bushy- That's Hermione GRANGER?  
Who would have thought that Luna Lovegood hangs with the PGW wow, that's means that's Potter and the red heads are the Weasly's.

Ok so we there I'm like three feet away Harry Potter, the hottest guy in all of Hogwarts. "Hey Luna" Harry said waving at her.

Hey Luna? They know her, this isn't a lie? Luna waved back.

"Hello Ginny, Hello Ron, Hermione, this is my friend Tiffany"

She said I'm her friend?

"Nice to meet you Tiffany" Harry said extending his hand for ME to shake.

"H-Harry, I mean hello Harry" mentally hits self in head Yeah good job Tiff.

Harry smiled. I love that smile...

"Hello, Tiffany I'm Hermione Granger" Like I don't know that.

I shook Harry's hand. Yeah after ten minutes I know... IDIOT

"H-Hi Hermione, Ron, G-Ginny" I was being a complete idiot all because I was staring at Potter. I had to shake my head and gain back my charming personality.

I hope I have one?

"So Ginny, I heard you're going to Slughorns party?" Luna asked. I was surprised these people actually knew her.

"I suppose, I'm not really up to it" Ha I hope you get the flu!

"Oh well, I'm going." Hermione commented. Hermione Granger Genius, with giant hair.

"Do you have a date Hermione?" Of course Ron had to ask, he's only been obsessed with her since three years now. I know when the Yule Ball came around and she went with Viktor Krum, Ron was a raging lunatic.

"I'm not sure, it's still early I'll find one" Ron's face turned red. Ha it was sweet, and funny he should just ask her out already.

"I've found one" Ha Potter must be mad, Ginny Weasly not going with him!

"You said you weren't going?" Ron asked his sister.

"I might not, and doesn't matter someone still asked me Ronald" Nice one Weasly.  
I never thought that I would be this close to the PGW! I mean hearing an actual conversation that they have.

"Don't get snippy with me, I'm your older brother" Ron this is true, but you should worry about your own love life. Wait did he just say snippy?

"You're right, my big brother, with the brain the size of a pea" Good one Weasly number two.

Oh wait till I tell Brenda I was with Ron Weasly, she's going to slit my throat.

"Alright you two, swords down please" Granger- good one swords down- she is a genius.

"I'm sure you'll all find someone to go with" Did I just speak?

"Most likely Ron will not be going unless some one takes pity on him" Harsh on you're brother Ginny.

"I know someone who would love to go out with you" There I go again talking. Like some talker, like a real talk machine- shut up Tiffany!

"Really I-I mean who?" Ha Brenda's going to kiss my foot.

"My friend Brenda"

"Is she pretty?" What kind of question is that? Actually makes sense.

"Yeah, she's pretty" I guess? I would think so?

"Alright, I'll meet her tonight at the lake" Is he crazy?

"Ok, I'll tell her to be there" She's going to love me; Oh she so owes me now.

Brenda is going to make my bed for the rest of term.

"I have to go, I have class." I said looking at my watch, which was a lie, I actually don't have a class for another hour, but I need to tell Brenda I made her dream come true!

"Alright bye Tiff" Ron said waving.

"Goodbye Tiffany, nice to meet you" Ha Harry Potter thinks it's nice to meet me!

"Bye Everyone"

So I ran back to the castle. First things first, tip time!

**_Tiffany's Tips.  
_1. When your mini stalker won't leave you alone, HEX him!  
2. Always make friends with the "Odd ball" at Hogwarts, they tend to come in handy.**

* * *

I Think that tips can be used in real life, like making friends with the odd kid, I'm the odd kid in school.  
lol. But I like the tips although the rest are a bit more serious. 


End file.
